


we shouldn't (but we're going to)

by mykt



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First Time, Forbidden, Light Angst, M/M, Semi-Public Sex - Award Show, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykt/pseuds/mykt
Summary: Seokjin knows he shouldn't. There are too many factors stacked against them, but it'd be easy and maybe that's all he needs.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 221





	we shouldn't (but we're going to)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohko/gifts).

> this fic my first commission!!!! seems fitting tbh 
> 
> thanks to [jesse](https://twitter.com/vmintrans) to betaing!!!

“Soobin-ssi!” 

Seokjin’s head snaps up when he hears Hoseok calling the name across their dressing room. Hovering in the doorway is one of their little dongsaengs, hands clasped together with nervous energy. He half-expects to see the rest of TXT on his tail when Hoseok ushers him into the room but he’s come alone. 

Soobin bows as the other members glance up from their phones to greet him but his eyes linger on Seokjin only. He already knows what the kid is here for. 

His members seem as oblivious as Soobin says, “I wanted to talk to Seokjin hyung, if that’s okay. Alone.”

Seokjin sighs as he stands and sidles over to Soobin. He tries not to be bothered that the kid is taller than him every time they’re close. He fails every time, too. 

He knows he shouldn’t. Seokjin should tell him now this can only be a mistake and that the consequences will be much more severe for Soobin than they ever will be for Seokjin, but it’s nothing that he hasn’t said before. Deep down he doesn’t care enough to keep trying. He knows what he wants and he’s going to have it.

“Lead the way,” he says with a smile. A thrill shoots through him as Soobin swallows hard. 

“Yes, hyung,” he says and does as he’s told. 

In the beginning, Seokjin wanted to be there for Soobin — but not just Soobin, all of TXT. It was a silly fantasy considering their schedule but the thought was there. There wasn’t much support for Bangtan around the time of their own debut, he thought how nice it must be to have supportive sunbaes in the industry. Seokjin knew the perils of the industry first hand.

Soobin stood out to him, if only because of the sheer amount of times he ran into the kid in the BigHit building. It wasn’t often he saw the rookies but once TXT’s debut was announced the barriers broke down a little. Still, it was too many times to be a coincidence as far as Seokjin was concerned. 

The first time they met, Soobin stared at him with shiny eyes, starstruck in Seokjin’s presence. Seokjin just smirked and told him good luck for their debut. The others were more, too, he’s sure. He wished all of them well. 

Seokjin didn’t suppose he’d ever have much to do with them outside of official events, but then again this was all new territory for him. He wasn’t sure of the protocols when your juniors debuted, how close you were supposed to become to your dongsaengs. For a small company like BigHit the rules must be different again. 

Jimin tweets about TXT’s debut on the day so the rest of them don’t have to. Admittedly, Seokjin forgets. He has nothing to say to them that he hasn’t already said in person, anyway. They know he’s rooting for them. He vows to be the supportive hyung he never had, although the TXT boys have seven of those now. Even Jungkook is a hyung to them.

“Aha, look! One of our dongsaengs has a crush on you.” Jimin cackles as he shoves his phone in Seokjin’s face. They’re gathered in the living room to watch TXT’s debut together. It was Jungkook’s idea but the man is nowhere to be seen. 

“Fuck  _ off, _ ” Seokjin grunts, swatting at Jimin’s outstretched hand before he gives in and snatches the phone from him. “All of our dongsaengs have a crush on me,” he mutters.

Seokjin squints at the screen, noticing his own face with a heart around it before he notices Soobin in the background. The caption reads  _ Jin in his heart.  _ Seokjin grimaces, handing the phone back to Jimin. 

“Don’t give me that face, he’s cute,” Jimin says.

It’s embarrassing, Seokjin thinks. Did the kid forget that information willingly?

“Isn’t he like 14?” Seokjin asks.

“He’s 18,” Jimin replies, because of course he knows that.

“Oh, well in that case,” Seokjin says, reaching for the phone again. Jimin laughs and shoves his phone under his sweater. 

On a normal day that wouldn’t deter Seokjin — he’s no quitter — but then Yoongi is piping up from his spot on the armchair across the room. “Stay away from the juniors, you cradle robber,” he says and Jimin is laughing again, obnoxiously loud. 

Seokjin enjoys the song when Jungkook finally shows up and he gets the chance to hear it. It’s admittedly less cringey than Bangtan’s debut, but he doubts he’ll listen to it again. The boys are cute, but he knew that already. Soobin is his favourite boy, just because Soobin picked Seokjin as his own favourite. 

Bangtan’s own comeback is just around the corner. Their promotional cycle is going to overlap with TXT’s and that means filming videos backstage together and joint encore stages. Seokjin can hardly contain himself. 

The first time they meet backstage at a music show, it’s awkward. They met up before that, a couple of days after TXT’s debut. The boys remind Seokjin so much of Bangtan at debut: all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, so excited to be finally making their debut. A picture was taken by management for Twitter, but luckily there were no more cameras. 

Seokjin had clapped Soobin on the shoulder and told him he enjoyed the song. Soobin had stared at him with his little pouty lips parted in surprise, as if he expected Seokjin to say something cruel. It’s not like Seokjin hadn’t met plenty of young idol fans before, it’s just none have endeared him quite so much. Maybe he just had a thing for bunny boys. 

The cameras are out when they’re backstage, predictably. Seokjin is used to them by now, having been filmed near constantly for more of his adult life. 

The TXT boys are more uncomfortable. They’re wearing stupid little basketball uniforms that give Seokjin flashbacks to the tiny shorts he was forced into back in the day. He had to shave his legs and everything. He wonders if TXT can even grow leg hair. 

Seokjin hangs out in the back while his members talk to the boys, only butting in to say something that’s guaranteed a laugh. 

All of them look at Bangtan in awe but Soobin’s eyes find their way to Seokjin more often than not. Every time he glances over to them, the kid is staring directly at him. He winks when their eyes meet and Soobin looks away, cheeks rapidly turning red. Seokjin smirks, satisfied, 

At first Seokjin tells himself it’s nothing more than admiration. Soobin is meeting his idol(s) and that can be overwhelming, even if it’s not the first they’ve met. He’ll get over it, adjust to the feeling of meeting celebrities. 

Even so, Seokjin can’t help but think about how easy it would be to sneak off with him. Soobin would say yes, there’s no doubt, which is exactly the reason Seokjin shouldn’t try anything. It wouldn’t be fair of him to take advantage of the kid. 

Whenever Bangtan win music shows (which is often) the TXT boys linger behind them on stage, bopping along to the song like they want to sing or dance but don’t dare. Perhaps they should’ve done more to include them during the encore stages. 

Seokjin wonders what Soobin would do if he grabbed his hand and pulled him forward into the spotlight. No doubt he’d freeze, despite having performed on the same stage earlier in the night. Seokjin can perfectly picture his dumb expression, how his hand would grip onto Seokjin’s like a lifeline. 

Seokjin could grab his hip, too, if he felt brave. He could make Soobin dance with him. It’s a totally inappropriate idea, something he’d never pull with anyone but Taehyung at a concert. He can’t deny how fun it would be to watch the kid flounder. 

As dangerous as it is to have these thoughts, Seokjin is enjoying himself. It’s been a painfully long time since he was involved with anyone. Idol life makes it particularly difficult — Soobin will learn that soon enough. There are better choices than your 18-year-old dongsaeng, Seokjin must admit, but it’d be so, so easy. 

...

They’re between concerts in America when Seokjin and the rest of Bangtan have to listen to the TXT boys tell them so earnestly that they love them. If they weren’t in front of the cameras, Seokjin isn’t sure how he’s respond. He’d like to think the boys wouldn’t say such ridiculous things if they weren’t on camera. 

Soobin looks directly into his eyes when he says it, cheeky smile on his lips. He knows exactly what he’s doing. If he wants to play, then Seokjin can play.

As soon as the cameras are shut off, Seokjin approaches Soobin. He’s stood talking to Namjoon and one of the other TXT boys. Seokjin doesn’t remember his name but it doesn’t matter. Namjoon shoots him a wary look as if he can tell what Seokjin is thinking about. 

“I heard you’re a fan,” Seokjin says, ignoring Namjoon. 

Soobin whips around comically fast, eyes wide as he realises who is talking to him. He hasn’t spoken to Soobin alone since one of their class BigHit hallway run-ins although they never last more than 30 seconds. 

“Sunbaenim,” he whispers. Seokjin snorts at his innocence. “I am,” Soobin insists as he gets over the initial shock, cheeky smile returning. “I don’t know what gave it away.” 

“You should be careful, you know,” Seokjin says. He never stops smiling as Soobin’s face falls suddenly. He can practically see the cogs turning in the kid’s head as he tries to figure out what Seokjin means. “You’ll get yourself into trouble.

“I didn’t do anything,” Soobin says and for a moment Seokjin thinks he’s genuine, but he’s well practiced in seeing through puppy eyes. 

“If I asked you to come back to the hotel with me, would you?” Seokjin asks, ignoring Soobin’s denial. His heart is thumping in his chest, but he maintains the confident façade. It’s what Soobin must want, it’s what he sees on screen.

Soobin flushes, mouth opening but snapping shut just as fast. It takes him a moment before he gathers enough confidence to reply, “Yes,” voice barely above a whisper. 

“Like I said: trouble. You’re too obvious.” Seokjin isn’t sure if he’s doing this for himself or for Soobin. For both their sakes, probably. The kid hasn’t even tried anything, not even during all the times they saw each other during comeback promotions — it’s just a feeling deep in his gut that it can’t end well. 

It’s in his sparkling eyes, and his too-sweet smile, promising something without saying anything at all. 

“But you already know and nothing has happened,” Soobin says. It was needlessly dangerous to have this talk here, although Seokjin didn’t expect Soobin to talk back so much. He can’t imagine Namjoon will react well to knowing Seokjin is interested in one of their juniors. He’s only standing a few feet away. “Unless you’re going to tell,” he adds.

“Other people won’t be as nice,” Seokjin warns.

“What if I don’t want other people?” Soobin asks and Seokjin’s brain stalls. “Sunbaenim?” he prompts. 

“Call me hyung,” Seokjin says. He tries not to think about the power trip Soobin calling him sunbaenim gives him. It’s not an uncommon honorific used for him at this point he just— 

Coming from Soobin it’s just a reminder of how much older he is. Normally, Seokjin doesn’t like to be reminded of his age, but it’s different with Soobin. How many exceptions is he willing to make for this kid? 

“Hyung,” Soobin patriots. He looks like he’s about to speak again but Seokjin is speaking over him before he gets the chance. 

“Listen to your hyung, you don’t want this.” Seokjin fears it’s a losing battle. 

“Hyung, it’s time to go,” Jimin says as he comes up from behind Seokjin. “I’ll be sure to catch some of your showcase videos online, Soobin-ssi.”

“Thank you, sunbaenim,” Soobin says, happy smile returning easily. Jimin is oblivious of the conversation he was avoiding as he steers Seokjin out of the room. 

It’s a long time before Seokjin sees him again. Not through choice, just through scheduling. 

The tour ended, as did TXT’s showcase. Bangtan went on break and filmed a season of Bon Voyage and TXT had their first comeback. Seokjin left a nice message in their group chat to let the boys know he liked it. 

Soobin entered his mind more often than he’ll ever admit during lonely nights in hotel rooms. There’s only so much he can do to scare the kid away from him. He doesn’t forget how they’ll come face-to-face during award show season soon enough. 

...

The MMAs are painfully quiet. Bangtan attend out of obligation even if it’s mind numbing to sit through. TXT are there, too, looking adoring as ever in their little suits. 

Soobin finds him backstage, much to Seokjin’s surprise. 

“I thought about what you said, hyung,” he says. Soobin is wearing a black suit jacket and a black turtle neck that makes him look very grown up. Seokjin tries not to think about how young he is, even if it does give him a thrill. 

“Oh yeah?” 

They’re in the middle of the corridor, but given the low attendance at the show it’s deathly quiet. It’s almost worse, given the conversation Soobin is ready to have. Anyone can walk by and hear them — there’s no crowd to get lost in. 

“I still don’t think it matters. If neither of us tell, there’s no trouble to get in, is there?” Soobin’s voice gets quieter as he talks, like he’s been preparing the speech in his head but doesn’t have the confidence to get him through it. 

How long has he been thinking about this? Seokjin wonders if Soobin has spent as many nights as he has thinking about him. He’s probably spent more, honestly. 

“What if we get caught?” Seokjin asks, voice low. Their absence would be noticed here — they’re already pushing it by being away for this long. Someone will come looking for one of them soon enough.

“Would that be the end of the world?” Soobin asks in response.  _ For you, maybe  _ Seokjin should reply. 

Instead he takes a step forward, smirks as Soobin takes a step back. Soobin’s back hits the wall and he has nowhere to run. It’s times like this that Seokjin wishes he was taller than Soobin, although he doesn’t need the height to be intimidating.

“You really want this?” he asks, leaning in until their faces are mere inches apart. He cups Soobin’s chin, pushes his nails into his jaw just slightly so he can angle his face down. 

Soobin stares at him with an all too familiar expression. He’s so young, has probably never even been kissed before. Seokjin doubts he realises quite what he’s asking for. 

“Yes, hyung,” he breathes. Seokjin pushes his leg between Soobin’s and finds him hard against his thigh. He shouldn’t, but he wants to, so he does.

“Not here,” Seokjin says as he takes a step back. 

“Where?” Soobin asks, a little breathless.

“I’ll text you,” Seokjin replies because truthfully he hasn’t figured it out either. 

He walks away without another word, leaving Soobin hard in his nice trousers. This whole thing is a terrible idea, but Soobin isn’t wrong. It’s not that there’s no risk, but if they don’t get caught then what’s stopping them? Seokjin struggles to find a reason to say no. 

...

To return to the present, Soobin is leading Seokjin through the hall backstage at MAMA. It’s much busier than the MMAs but there’s still free space. 

It’s not exactly a secret that people like to fool around backstage sometimes. It’s a relatively safe way to get laid compared to the other options idols have at their disposal. Getting caught wasn’t the end of the world, venue staff knew better than to tattle and if it was one of your own management team then you might get away with a slap on the wrist and nothing more. 

Seokjin isn’t sure that one applied if you’re fucking your 18-year-old dongsaeng but he sent Soobin the text he promised to anyway. It was a tentative message that Seokjin hesitating in sending, but he did nevertheless. Soobin replied straight away, eager as ever. 

Soobin takes him to an empty dressing room. It’s the one Seokjin scouted out during rehearsals the day before. He forwarded the details to Soobin once he confirmed it was going to be empty. 

Soobin hovers in the middle of the room as Seokjin closes the door behind them. All of his earlier confidence has disappeared he shifts his weight from one foot to the other, fiddling with his sleeve. TXT’s stylists have dressed them in matching grey suits that remind Seokjin vaguely of a school uniform. 

Seokjin walks over to the wall lined with mirrors, bench running along the length of the wall where the makeup noonas lay out their products to pretty them up. Soobin watches him with anxious eyes as he perches on the edge of the bench. 

“Come here,” Seokjin says, voice soft. 

Soobin stumbles over his feet as he hurries over to Seokjin, all nervous energy. He stops a couple of feet in front of him but Seokjin just stands and takes Soobin’s hand to drag him closer. He places a hand on Soobin’s waist, the other cupping his jaw in a gentle touch.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to do this,” Seokjin reminds him. 

“I do,” Soobin assures him. 

Seokjin leans up to kiss him because it’s what he deserves. He knows what Soobin thinks he wants and he knows he’s going to give it to him even if Seokjin doesn’t believe it’s right. Soobin kisses back eagerly, whimpering in the back of this throat. The noise goes straight to Seokjin’s dick. He pulls back and Soobin follows him, their lips close enough to feel Soobin’s breath on his face. 

“What would you like?” Seokjin asks. 

“You,” is all Soobin replies.

Seokjin laughs despite himself, pressing a sweet kiss to Soobin’s pouty lips as an apology. “You wanna suck me off?”

Soobin nods, hair bouncing along with him. 

“Okay, on your knees,” Seokjin says, leaning in to kiss him once more before he’s pushing the kid down. Soobin goes easily, but once he’s face-to-face with Seokjin’s cock it becomes obvious he’s lost.

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that the kid is a virgin — Seokjin assumed from the beginning but the clumsy kissing confirmed it. His first time shouldn’t be like this, in the dressing room at an award show. Seokjin puts it to the back of his mind.

Soobin lifts his hands like he’s about to touch but drops them just as fast, staring at the growing bulge in Seokjin’s trousers with his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. Seokjin struggles for the correct words to help him along. He doesn’t remember the last time he was with such an inexperienced partner — he doesn’t make a habit of sleeping with teenagers. 

“Are you really going to make me undo my own pants?” he says, trying to be funny more than anything else. 

“No,” Soobin says quickly, reaching up to undo the fly of Seokjin’s jeans. Seokjin is distantly aware that they’re on a time limit as Soobin hesitates once he’s got Seokjin’s zipper undone. As much as he doesn’t want to rush things (if he’s going to fuck around with this kid then he’s going to make the most of it) he doesn’t want someone to come looking for him more. 

“Take what you want, Soobin-ah,” Seokjin says, combing his fingers through Soobin’s hair as encouragement. 

Soobin nods but doesn’t reply. It seems to be the permission he needed as he awkwardly pulls Seokjin’s cock from his underwear. Seokjin helps him along, pushing his jeans down a little to give Soobin better access. He’s only half hard from the anticipation of what they’re about to do like an excited teenager. He supposes it’s fitting given Soobin’s age. 

Soobin begins to stroke him with one hand, staring at his cock with starry eyes. His expression almost makes Seokjin want to laugh again, how he’s looking at Seokjin’s cock like it’s his favourite thing in the world. Maybe it is. He should enjoy it now because he can never see it again. 

He buries his hand in Soobin’s baby-soft hair and guides his head closer as a mere suggestion. Luckily, Soobin appears to be a fast learner. He leans in and sucks the head of Seokjin’s cock into his mouth, beginning to suckle on it immediately. Seokjin struggles to keep his hips from bucking at the sudden feeling of Soobin’s wet mouth around him. He tightens his grip in Soobin’s hair, adoring the way Soobin moans at having his hair pulled.

His inexperience is apparent, but Seokjin doesn’t find himself caring. What he lacks in experience he makes up for in enthusiasm. Seokjin wonders how many times Soobin has thought about this moment and how far he would’ve gone to get it. If Seokjin had tried harder to say no, would Soobin have fought for it? 

Soobin opens his mouth further and takes more of Seokjin’s cock, tongue pressed firmly to the underside. Seokjin isn’t the biggest but he’s sure bigger than Soobin’s ever had. He can’t get very far down before he’s gagging, shoulder hunching as he pulls back. Soobin sucks in a deep, wet breath before he’s diving right back down. Seokjin admires his determination. 

“Fuck,” Seokjin grunts as he feels the head of his cock hit the back of Soobin’s throat. He wants nothing more than to grip his hair even tighter and thrust his hips forward, to force his cock down Soobin’s throat. Soobin chokes on his own, holding on for a few more seconds than the last time before he’s pulling back and heaving in air. 

What Seokjin would give to teach him how to deepthroat properly. He knows Soobin wants to do a good job so badly, he’d be so willing. But this can’t happen again. Once is dangerous enough. 

Soobin laps at the head of his cock, laving his laps down the length, staring up at Seokjin with wide eyes. Seokjin can’t help but grown, twisting his fingers in Soobin’s hair. It’s good, so good, but it’s not enough. He knows he’s not going to cum like this anytime soon and they need to get back to their groups. 

“Fuck, up, up,” Seokjin says, tugging on Soobin’s hair. Seokjin almost forgets how tall the kid is until he stands on shaky legs, a couple inches above him. His mouth is a mess: lips red and puffy, chin slick with spit, ugly splotches where his makeup has smudged or come off all together. He’s a mess and it’s Seokjin fault.

He should feel bad because he’s going to get a bollocking from the makeup noonas when they see him but instead he grabs Soobin’s hips and encourages him to turn to face the mirror. Soobin goes easily, glancing over his shoulder worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he tries to figure out what Seokjin wants. 

“Bend over,” Seokjin instructs, placing his hand between Soobin’s shoulder blades to push him down. He can feel how tense the kid is beneath his sweater, muscles tight. Seokjin’s cock hangs heavy and wet between his legs as he manoeuvres Soobin. 

“Hyung, I don’t want…” Soobin trails off, voice insecure. 

Seokjin twigs on then, realising the kid thinks Seokjin is going to fuck him right here in this dressing room with no lube or protection. He’s surprised Soobin isn’t up for that, even if he would never, he thought the kid would do anything for him. He’s probably the romance type, like Jungkook, wants his first time to be special. 

“Thought you would do anything for me,” Seokjin says with a smirk, watching as Soobin’s face falls as he tries to come up with an excuse. Seokjin is talking again before he can say anything.

“I’m not going to fuck you,” Seokjin assures him. He crowds Soobin against the mirror, pressing his front to Soobin’s back so he can undo his fly. Soobin may be taller but Seokjin is broader. “Well, not your ass anyway. Can I fuck your pretty thighs?”

Soobin whimpers as Seokjin palms his cock through his boxers. Seokjin takes that as a yes, thumbing at the head of Soobin’s cock, feeling the sizeable wet patch that’s formed at the from of his boxers. If they kept going he would’ve leaked through his pants. What would the stylists say about that? Thinking about how much trouble he is potentially getting this kid in sends a thrill in Seokjin’s spine.

“Please,” Soobin whines. 

“Please, what?” Seokjin prompts, tugging Soobin’s earlobe between his teeth. He huffs a laugh into his ear when Soobin whines again, so easy and responsive to every touch. Seokjin hasn’t been with someone like this in a long time — doesn’t make a habit out of fucking virgins. He should sleep with 18 year olds more often. 

It’s a terrible thought and Seokjin knows he’s a horrible person for thinking it but he stops giving a shit as Soobin is saying, “Please, hyung, fuck my thighs.”

Seokjin doesn’t need to be told twice. He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Soobin’s pants and underwear and pulls them down together to his mid-thighs, enough to give him access to what he wants. 

“Push your thighs together for hyung,” Seokjin says, trusting Soobin to follow that instruction as spits roughly into his palm and slicks his dick up the best he can. If only they had been better prepared for this, Seokjin should start carrying lube the bad he brings to these events. 

Soobin closes his thighs, head bowed as he braces himself against the little desk where the makeup noonas lay out their products. He moans when the head of Seokjin’s cock brushes the back’s of his thighs even if it can’t be providing any stimulation. Seokjin presses forward, soft skin giving to allow his cock to slip between Soobin’s thighs. 

Seokjin groans, gripping Soobin’s hips to brace himself as he thrusts. He pulls back slowly, feeling the silky slide of his cock on hairless skin before he thrusts forward. This is better, so much better than an inexperienced albeit enthusiastic blow job. He needs tight, wishes he were able to fuck his virgin ass. 

Briefly he thinks  _ another time  _ but no— that can never happen. This is risky enough, someone could walk in at any time and sure, this isn’t career ending for Seokjin. Soobin is an adult, he wants this. If it’s one of their own staff then they’ll be given a harsh talking by management but— 

He really shouldn’t be thinking about that when Soobin is making such pretty noises right in front of him. 

Soobin is looking down, probably to where Seokjin’s cock emerges between his thighs with every thrust. Seokjin watches it in the mirror, the way the head shines with spit and precum as he slides between his legs. 

“Squeeze a bit tighter for me,” Seokjin says, breathless already. Soobin nods jerkily and does as he’s told, wobbling just a little as he crosses his feet. 

The different is noticeably immediately, thighs tightening up around him just like someone clenching their inner muscles. He groans, quickening his pace.

“That’s better,” he grunts. He can already feel his orgasm building low in his belly so he reaches around to Soobin’s front, keeping a steady grip on his hip. He isn’t surprised to find Soobin’s cock leaking between his legs. He rubs his palm across the head of Soobin’s cock to gather some precum — and to hear the way he moans — before he wraps his hand around the length of his shaft. He being to jerk Soobin off without ceremony. 

Soobin jerks against him. Seokjin can feel his thighs quaking around his cock as he gets closer, a never ending stream of noises leaving his parted lips. Seokjin catches his own eye in the mirror, smirking at himself for the sake of it. Soobin’s chin is bowed to his chest, but Seokjin can see how his mouth hangs open as he pants through Seokjin’s thrusts. 

“Soobin-ah,” Seokjin says, just a little breathless. 

Soobin’s head snaps up, whining when he catches sight of Seokjin watches him in the mirror. It’s all it takes to push him over the edge, cum coating Seokjin’s hand. Seokjin jerks him though it, pressing sweet kisses to Seokjin’s neck, not able to handle the eye contact. 

It’s only a few more thrusts before Seokjin is cumming, cupping his cum-covered hand over the head of his cock as he does so to catch as much as he can. 

Soobin is still as Seokjin pulls his cock from between his thighs, grimacing at the squelch the movement makes. Seokjin looks around desperately for something to wipe his hand on. He locates a box of tissues on a little table across the room and retrieves it for the both of them. When he returns to the mirror Soobin has turned around, bracing himself against the bench. 

“You okay?” Seokjin asks. 

“Yeah,” Soobin replies. 

Seokjin places the box of tissues on the counter and wipes the cum off his hand the best he can. Soobin takes a couple of tissues and gingerly reaches between his thighs to try and get rid of the mess Seokjin has left there. 

“You sure?” Seokjin says. Soobin looks decidedly miserable as he wipes Seokjin’s cum from his thighs, not that the high of his orgasm has worn off.

“Yeah, hyung, I just—” Soobin cuts himself off. “When will I see you again?” 

Seokjin tries not to let the discomfort show on his face. He should’ve know — or he  _ did  _ know but didn’t care enough to address it — that Soobin would want more. He’s young, and Seokjin was his first and that makes him special. It’s not like Seokjin doesn’t want to fuck him again, but it’s just not realistic. 

He could break Soobin’s heart in this dressing room. He could tell him that he’s never going to see Seokjin again in this context because it was never on the table in the first place. He could tell him that Soobin should’ve known better, that he warned him months ago that people aren’t going to be nice. Instead, he lies.

“I’ll text you,” Seokjin says, tucking his cock back into his underwear and buttoning his fly. 

“Oh, okay,” Soobin replies. 

“See you back out there, good luck with the stylists,” Seokjin says with a smile. Soobin doesn’t return it as he turns to the mirror to examine the mess Seokjin made of his face. Seokjin slips out of the room and back into the buzz of the show and leaves him to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/pregnantkoo) | [twt](https://twitter.com/pregnantkoo)


End file.
